the factory (human version) part 1
by nightmaredash2979
Summary: my name is ... and i have the worst test that is the highlight of my grade, if i fail i don't even know what will happen. i thought you just had to redo the grade, no that's not true i later found out the truth be hide the tests dark secrets, if only i was the only one to survive.
1. Chapter 1

The factory

I studied… how did this happen to me… why?

The 2 days before:

I had to take the parks test today; I studied all night and felt very tired. My name is … I'm 14 and go to high school, I have a girlfriend named Rebecca, who is always absent during tests like the parks test were taking today. I was completely ready and started, when I finished I had to go to my next classes, I hoped I wouldn't fail …. But I didn't expect this.

Next day:

I got my results… I FAILED! I didn't get it I was completely ready and studied but in the end I failed. Oh I forgot to mention you get a factory tour if you fail, I don't know why they do that but they want you to see what job you will probably get when you fail big tests like this. The failures all gathered and got on an old bus with an even older driver. The ride was not the smoothest but we got there in one piece. We walked in and it looked like a bank or something, people had papers in their hands and were running everywhere. We were greeted by two people wearing masks; all you could see were their eyes. They gave us a tour and then dropped us off in a big room with other failures from other schools. The room had a huge machine in the middle and just above it was a balcony. There were more guards that had… tasers? Why would they need those? I found some of my friends and started to talk to them.

One hour later:

We heard doors opening on that balcony and we all looked up to see two guards with another person, see had glowing blue eyes that glared at everyone before she spoke. '' welcome everyone you all were sent here because you are completely useless, you are not worthy of being a citizen of this city, but you are not completely useless, here you can be used as a great thing." I thought I know that voice from somewhere. "You will make a great and powerful ingredient in this factory, now…" she said in a louder voice as she flicked a switch to the machine. "Welcome to the factory!" the machine came to life as the switch flicked, it gave a grinding sound at first but then it came to a steady hum. I knew by then who it was. Then I yelled, "how could you say that!" she looked at me before she took off her mask, her brown, long hair fell out and now she had a half grin on her face, it was Rebecca. "Do what you're the one who chose this." She gave a look to the two guards and they told the others to grab the small boy from one of the corners. They put him on above the machine. Then he fell into it with a bone crushing noise, she smiled an evil cheek to cheek smile as she laughed and looked down to us. Some of the people started to scream and run around. The blood from his body flew through pipes in the wall to the other room. I had no time to speak before she said "don't be sad you will help us make the one thing we need to do this." She then took of her jacket and under it was her tank top, but … she had wings. She spread them in glory before falling from the balcony. Everyone screamed in terror before she lifted her wings and slowly glided before she stopped right in front of me. She then said "you could also prove you have what it takes to live." "Do what sign up and wait 24 hours for a response?" her smile went away before being replaced with a evil grin, she looked over at my one friend who was sitting in the corner freaking out. Then she said "you have to prove yourself by showing you can do the worst, you must kill your friend to survive" now she was in a full monocle laughter. He looked at me with terror as he whispered "no no no no" as he rocked. I couldn't do it I could never kill my own friend in a million years. Then other people started to attack each other and some even got killed or just passed out. It was madness until Rebecca shouted some commands to the guards and they tasers half the group before Rebecca rose above the group and said "now now not everyone can prove themselves, we need some people to make the ingredient to this." She gave a quick spin in the air before flying to me. "Now are you going to do it or what?" I gave her a look of hatred before I said "you couldn't make me kill anybody if you even tried." She giggled before she said "oh I can make you it's an easy task actually!" she laughed and tossed a knife which landed in my hand and I held, then she grabbed him before he could run, flew up and dropped him. I ran to catch him and when I did I realized I still had the knife, he landed right on it and died instantly. It took me a second to figure out what happened but when it hit me, it hit me hard, and I dropped his lifeless body and scooted to the corner and looked at my hands now covered in my friend's blood. I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I looked up at her, she was laughing evilly then she said, " I told you it was easy!" her face came to a concerned look and she flew to me, she stopped a few feet away from me and said " are you really crying?" I looked at her with an angry look. Then her face came to a disgusted look before she said, "be a man and stop crying, I did it for the good of you." I snapped then and leaped up to face her face and I said in an angry/sad voice, "for the good of me? You killed my friend and tell me to man up afterwards!" she flew back an inch then came right up in my face with an angry look as I stood there in shock… "I gave you a chance and now you blow it and also I didn't kill him you had the knife not me!" I never knew she could yell like that. She flew back to the balcony now with an angry look, "I should have never even given you a chance." She said this as the guards started to take people and put them in the machine and the blood flowed through the pipes. I had been grabbed by a guard and then I snapped again and cut his throat, I didn't even react to it. Now I was being surrounded by guards and one by one they all fell. I looked up at Rebecca and she had been watching the whole time, she had that evil grin on her face when she flew down to me and said, " you see its easy and now you have proven you are worthy, but only if you except." I looked at the knife and back at her; I grinned and said "I gladly accept." She grinned and said "great well first we must get you some medicine." "Medicine?" I asked she looked at me and then said "why of course you can't get to the balcony without it." I looked up she was right there was no stairs or anything; I guess it was so no one could escape. She flew up and went through the doors and came back with a red liquid in a needle and said "hold still this has a little after kick." She said as she jabbed it into my back before quickly removing it. I felt nothing until it finally kicked in and I fell and blacked out. I woke up in the same place I blacked out in and Rebecca was sitting next to me. All of the people were gone and I just the guards took a brake or something; I sat up and felt some pressure on my back. She then noticed I was awake and said "sometimes the kick is so powerful some people pass out from the jolt." "It's worth it though you need those wings." Wings? I didn't have… I stood up and looked on my back, their they were two pairs of wings the color of my eyes. I only now realized it was the same for Rebecca hers were bright blue like her eyes. I tried to move them and it was easy to move them in any direction, I looked at Rebecca who was already in the air. "Well you want to learn to fly or what?"

One hour later:

She had taught me everything there is about the wings and how to use them, I could fly and guard myself from attacks, I could even kill with them if I wanted to with enough force and power it was possible. We then went through the doors and into a huge corridor looking area and into a conference room, there people were waiting for us and the guy in the big chair stood up and said "so you think he is worthy of this job?" he walked over and came really close to my face "just watch out for…" he stopped before creeping be hide me and yelling "boo." I nearly jumped out of my skin and everyone else laughed as he sat in the chair next to the big chair. Rebecca then said "ok enough jokes for now we need to talk about his new job here." She said as she walked over and sat in the big chair. "You can take a look around if you like, just don't leave the factory." I nodded and walked out of the room. The sunset could only be seen from another balcony that leads outside. It was too windy for me to execute my plan; I thought that if I get everyone's attention away from me I could escape through here with my wings. But today was too windy so I just had to deal with it. Rebecca gave me captain of the guards and showed me where I would be staying, in a little, dorm looking, area in the second room. I went to bed because I felt emotionally exhausted.

Three hours later:

I woke up in a cold sweat, I had a nightmare about my friend, and he was falling just like he did when he died but this time he was the one with the knife and he killed me and laughed about it. I knew if I already had a nightmare I would have more if I went to sleep, I decided to execute my plan. I creped out of my room and walked through the long maze of halls before long I was in the balcony above the machine. I opened the doors leading into the hall just right of the open balcony; I heard a voice behind me. "Where do you think you are going?" I turned to see Rebecca with a army of guards, I tried to say something before Rebecca said, "You know you can't escape the factory." I gulped just before two guards tackled me, I pushed them and they when falling to the ground with a bang. I got all of them down but Rebecca who had the devils look on her face. She was in the air when she started a tackle fall; I ran through the doors and began my race. I didn't know which way to go, Rebecca was a little be hide me but by very little. I ran into the closest room and closed the doors, when I looked up I never expected this, a giant, wolf like, creature with wings was in the center chained to the floor. The pipes of blood split into two and went into the creature. "What the..." I said but was hit with something and I blacked out.

Two hours later:

I woke up in a dark room with a lamp in the middle of it, I tried to sit up but found I was strapped to a table. I heard some rattling in the darkness I looked around but my eyes hadn't gotten used to the darkness. I looked at the lamp and out of the corner of the light, out of the darkness came a face and that person said, "Cookies."

Note: this is only part one the second is still being written but here is a preview.

Preview:

"What are you doing?" I asked as the happy person hopped over to a tray, "oh I just need you to help me make cookies." She said joyfully. "Why cookies?" I asked. She stopped what she was doing and her smile faded, she then came up to my face and said in an angry voice, "why not cookies!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cookies

Note: this is part two to "the factory", if you haven't read it yet I would go and read it and come back and read this after. You have been warned.

Prologue:

I woke up in a dark room with a lamp in the middle of it, I tried to sit up but found I was strapped to a table. I heard some rattling in the darkness I looked around but my eyes hadn't gotten used to the darkness. I looked at the lamp and out of the corner of the light, out of the darkness came a face and that person said, "Cookies."

Right now:

"Cookies?" I asked as she came out of the darkness, I knew who she was too; she was Rebecca's friend penny or something. She looked to her right and nodded to the darkness and just as she did the lights flickered on. I was horrified at the sight. There was blood everywhere and guts were hanging from the walls and ceiling. The smell was of pee and throw up, I felt like throwing up after seeing this. Rebecca sat at a table made of bones and skin, she had a half smile on her face. "What are you doing?" I asked as the happy person hopped over to a tray, "oh I just need you to help me make cookies." She said joyfully. "Why cookies?" I asked. She stopped what she was doing and her smile faded, she then came up to my face and said in an angry voice, "why not cookies!" I didn't say anything after that until she took the cover off the tray, there lay a row of knifes, needles, and hammers.

That's when I got really scared, I tried to wiggle my way out but only dislocated my shoulder in the process. Penny looked at me and said, "Now now don't be like that." She came over to me and fixed the straps the other arm that wasn't hurt got lose so I punched penny in the face. She stumbled backward and I managed to get out of the straps and get penny in them. Rebecca got up and put her hand on shoulder and said, "This is your next task, kill her by dissection and all will be ok." I grabbed a knife of the tray and turned to Rebecca and said, "What could you help me with if I do it." "I will give you freedom and give you the life you lost when you entered the factory." She said with a smile, I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not so I just decided to do it "all right I'll do it."

She smiled and sat back into the bone chair. I turned back to penny that now had a scared look on her face, I decided I should start with cutting a straight line I'm between her hip and rip cage. I then got some pins to hold it down. I couldn't believe what I was doing, this is unlike me. I keep on doing what I was doing; I grabbed one of her in testiness and tossed on the floor followed by the other one. Now she was going to black out, I gave her some adrenaline and something to numb the wound so she could stay awake longer. I grabbed everything and throw it on the ground with a squish.

My feet were now being covered in this red, smelly pile of her inner. I felt sick but I only had one thing left, the heart, I put the heart in my hand and looked up at her and said, "any last words?" she looked horrible, she was as pale as a ghost and looked like she could die right there and then, somehow there was blood coming from her mouth even though I didn't touch her face at all. She rolled her eyes up to look at me, I thought she would never say anything until she whispered, "life`s a party." At that moment I crushed her heart in my hands and she was gone, the blood sprayed everywhere and now I was covered with a thick layer of it and the walls were the same.

I turned to look at Rebecca but she was gone, I looked around she was nowhere. She lied to me; I walked up stairs and opened the front door to leave this evil place. When I walked out a bunch of people were in a circle around me, a farm girl walked from the group to me and said, "Have some apples!" before she hit me and I blacked out. I woke up in another dark room and was strapped to a chair and a table was in front of me. The lights flickered on and, what!?

Note: this is part two there will be a part three I haven't finished it but here is a preview.

Preview:

She passed another plate to me and said, "Have another." I felt sick so I said, "I think I'm done I'm getting really…" she slammed the knife into the table and yelled, "Have another!" I felt like I was going to pop.


End file.
